Aurelia Le Guin
Aurelia Le Guin is the countess of the Le Guin family in the Trails series. She was former supreme commander of Lamarre's provincial army and the current principal of Thors Military Academy Reaves II Branch School in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance Aurelia has long silver hair and purple eyes. She mostly appears in her military uniform. In Cold Steel III, Aurelia is confirmed to be 32, which makes her roughly 30-31 years old during the Erebonian Civil War. Background Aurelia was a fully proficient swords practitioner of both the Vander and Arseid schools, but at some point left them to enlist in the Imperial Army. During the Erebonian Civil War, Aurelia allied herself with the Noble Alliance as general of the Lamarre Provincial Army. Personality Aurelia has a very serious attitude towards both her job and her devotion to her swordsmanship. She can be very competitive and ambitious towards her goal of defeating the masters, Zechs Vander and Victor S. Arseid. For her personal achievement, she tends to battle anyone thus becoming excited by the prospect. She maintains an intense air about her when addressing people. History Trails of Cold Steel 2 Aurelia first appears in Legram with Brigadier General Bardias, in order to meet with Laura and her father to confirm their province's neutrality. Despite Laura hiding Rean and her friends away, Aurelia catches them spying on their conversation and states her hopes at meeting Laura's friends at some later point. She then leaves the province and spends most of the war trying to settle disputes in Western Erebonia. After Lord Albarea is apprehended, Aurelia is seen meeting with Rufus Albarea in Valflame Palace in Heimdallr. In the meeting, Bardias request permission to transfer to the Eastern Division, due to Noble Alliance's Eastern Front collapsing as a result of losing Roer and Bareahard. However, Aurelia disputes him by stating her belief that so long as the West remains maintained, Heimdallr won't fall the reformists so easily and that they can still win the war. Aurelia then questions Rufus about the appearance of the Azure Tree in Crossbell. When Bardias suggests a connection between the shady society supporting Duke Cayenne and the Azure Tree, Aurelia states that what "goes on behind the scenes is of no concern to them," as they are warriors who exist to fight on the battlefield. Aurelia then asks Rufus who their next opponent is, and he tells them that they'll be defending the capital in the upcoming battle with the 3rd and 4th Armored Divisions. This interests Aurelia, exclaiming her excitement at the prospect of facing her former mentor. During the battle for Heimdallr, Aurelia rides her personal soldat and faces off against Zechs Vander who chides her for her immaturity and ambitions before facing off with her. Aurelia is then shocked when the infernal palace appears. Trails of Cold Steel 3 By the end of the civil war, Aurelia retreats to the marine fort and a few months later, she negotiates with the Imperial government to mobilize her army during the Northern War to annex North Ambria. After retiring from the military, she becomes the headmaster of the Reeves II Branch School. The circumstances for her becoming principle will gradually be revealed during the story. Notes/Trivia *Despite appearing as an antagonist in Trails of Cold Steel II, Aurelia never actually fights with any of the main characters. References Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Army Officers Category:Swordsman Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Imperial Nobles